Love Target
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Midorikawa moaned while Suzuno kissed his neck "k...keep on' and Suzuno did as he pleased Suddenly, Hiroto heard a moan coming from inside the toilet, curious he lied his head at the door his cheeks Flushed "t..those two" (bad summary i know XD) YAOI, don
1. Chapter 1

Hi Minna *chuckle* I Made This fic together with ChaozFantasy, She's an amazing writer and I'm happy that we joined forces XD

(hope this is not gonna be the last time we worked together because it was truly fun)

ENJOY!

Aphrodi: Maria and ChaozFantasy do NOT own InazumaEleven.

(I wish I owned it that would be so awesome!)

Anyway,lets start with the story.

~ Reizes room in Aliea Gakuen~

"Damn! why have I lost to that Raimon worms!" Reize shots his black soccer-ball forcefully to the wall of his room, then he starts to cry.

"now father has no use for me anymore.."

*knock knock* someone knocked on Reize's door. The black-eyed boy sighed and said

"come in..". The door opened and the Gemini storm captain saw the person he wanted to see most on this moment: Gran.

'hey…midori-chan"

"Gran-sama!" Reize bowed deep. Hiroto, his secret crush, what did he here? Was he mad at him because he failed to defeat Raimon?

"please stand up" he heard the redhead say. To the greenette's surprise the redhead asked

"are you ok"

"Ehm...yeah I'm okay" Reize goes to sit on his bed, Gran came sitting next to him

"I heard Raimon won against you ,but I was watching and I can tell that it was just beginners- luck" he smiled gently and then squeezed the other boy's cheek. Immediately he began to blush. Gran came closer to him "there's something I have to ask you Reize.."

The Gemini storm captain uttered a nervous smile "tell me…"

Now it was Gran who blushed, on his white skin the blush looked "cute" the black eyed boy thought.

The Gaia captain began to speak ' Gazelle celebrates his birthday tonight and it's a party with a theme..."

For a moment Reize lost his thought in a daydream about the diamond dust captain.

~daydream about Gazelle~

Reize was laying on the beach , it looked like a 'normal beach' but the weird thing was that it looked completely empty.

But then the greenette saw somebody, he smiled when he recognised Gazelle.

He pushed himself up but Gazelle was quick and forced him to lie back down, then he whispered "you don't have to sit I'll do the work…" (you know what I mean whit "work")

Reize let out a little moan when Gazelle trailed his finger softly down Reize's lips, neck,chest, stomach and then placed his hand at a place no one touched before..

Then Reize awakened from the daydream "why the fuck am I thinking about this?" he thought.

"ehm…what's the theme Gran-sama?"

Gran smiled "its love and you must bring a date…so do you want to be my date...Midorikawa-kun?"

Reize forced himself to remove the daydream from his head.

"Sure I wanna be your date.." he smiled.

"Lets go then the party starts in 30 minutes!"

~SHORT TIME JUMP~ (30 minutes)

Midorikawa gasped at the sight of the room.

All tables were set on the sides and there even was a DJ! The walls were decorated with blue pendulums and the room had a vanilla-like scent.

"Nice party" Hiroto, who stood next to Midorikawa said.

"Midorikawa! Hiroto!" someone with a hot making voice said. The two boys turned to found a smiling, white haired boy with sparkling blue eyes.

"Suzuno happy birthday!" Hiroto smiled charming, making Suzuno almost beat him for that , if it wasn't that Midorikawa stood inbetween. "hontoni?" A certain red-haired tulip boy said. " a fight without me?"

"Ohayo Burn-sama" Midorikawa smiled.

The "master rank" captains stared at him " For gods sake stop the alien thing Ryuuij!" Nagumo said, Suddenly there was a strong wind and a small tornado spinned behind the four, revealing a familiar angelic boy. He had waist-long blond hair and red eyes which glowed up when the boy grinned.

"did someone mentioned GOD?" he spoke in his seductive voice.

"Aphrodi from Zeus!?" Midorikawa yelled. Suzuno smiled and said calm "guys this is Afuro Terumi, my date"

…

…

…

"WHAT!"

Midorikawa and Hiroto looked at Nagumo, when he wasn't with Suzuno then with who he was?

"Haru-kun I want u to meet my parents.." Maquia said.

"Hai!" Nagumo smiled and when the girl went away he took Hiroto by his collar.

"Kill me now it still is possible!"

"Tch… cant handle a girl?" Hiroto smirked.

"A girl? No, You definitly" with that he hitted Hiroto

"I thought I used to say charming things like that.. lets see how far I can go with this boy!" he thought.

"okay…lets go away, you have to meet my other friends" Suzuno walked away with Aphrodi, their hand entangled.

"Nagumo I got an idea! What about a combo shot?" Hiroto touched the shoulder of the other boy with his finger so that he would turn around.

Nagumo's face brightened " Yeah, lets call it Ryuusei Flare!"

Hiroto, Not paying any attention to Midorikawa anymore came closer to the fire user and they started a conversation.

"Nice such date.." Midorikawa mumbled. He wended to the bar "a coke please.."

"Hey Suzuno is that hot boy your date?" Reina (Ulvida) stared in love at the blonde "god".

The blue-eyed boy smirked. "he's handsome isn't he?". Reina nodded and asked with a naughty smile "Mind if I ask him to dance with me?"

"No I got somebody else on my mind.." Suzuno winked and walked to the bar.

"that target isn't a drink.." Reina thought "but however its not my business" and she walked away too, looking for Afuro.

When Suzuno came by the bar he saw his 'target' , the greenette was drinking a coke and his black eyes looked a bit sad.

The Diamond dust captain walked slowly to the black-eyed boy and whispered with a sexy voice "hey Ryuuij".

Midorikawa (yep his target is Midorikawa) looked in surprise at the ice user

"oh...heey Suzuno! I didn't saw you, sorry.."

Suzuno smiled gently "never mind…Besides, you look even more gorgeous with a ponytail!"

Midorikawa uttered a shy wink which made Suzuno blush a littlebit.

"you're the first one who sees it, Hiroto didn't even look at me! He is the whole time with Nagumo…They're planning to make a new shoot Ryuusei Flare…"

Suzuno sinked for a moment in thoughts "That damn Hiroto! If I had Midorikawa-kun as date I would…" The white-haired boy awakened from his thoughts when he saw the Greenette looking at him with a loving look in his beautyfull black eyes. The cold-headed boy felt his whole body heat up when he saw that look.

Then the dj began to play Bruno Mars "Just The Way You Are"

Midorikawa smiled "that's my favourite song" (as you want to listen this song go to Youtube)

Suzuno, busy to drink a cocktail gets an idea when he heard that words.

He grabbed the hand of the other boy "Ryuuji?"

Midorikawa gasped when he felt the soft touch of the ice user "yes?"

"ehm…do you wanna dance with me?" the ice user blinked nervously

Midorikawa's heart began to beat faster, Suzuno the captain of Daimond dust…in the orphanage the ice user always protected him when Zell and Maquia bullied him and when he had a bad dream the other boy let him always sleep in his room. He always had felt safe and comfortable in his bed…

"sure I want do dance with you Suzuno-kun!" Midorikawa smiled happily and Suzuno felt his heart melt. "lets go then" he said and the boys walked together to the dance floor.

Reina And Afuro were already there The blonde was trying to get some space but Reina was holding him tight.

"Poor Afuro" Suzuno grinned.

"I thought Saginuma (Desarm) was Reina's date" when Midoikawa had said that he saw Maquia and Saginuma , The green haired girl tried to kiss The black haired boy but he ran of quickly.

Midorikawa giggled, then he looked up to Suzuno with sparkling eyes.

"let's dance Fuusuke-kun…"

The ice user smiled "as you wish.." he entangled their hands.

Then the DJ began to speak in his microphone "now its time for some close dancing!" and he started to play slow, romantic music.

"you heard him" Suzuno brought The greenette closer to him and buried his nose in the other boy's hair. Midoikawa blushed like crazy when the white-haired boy gaves him a soft lovebite and then whispered "in the orphanage…You was always playing with Hiroto and you never saw me…now It's my chance to show you how much I adore you!" The black-eyed boy felt soft lips on his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment, then he whispered back

"I always saw you Suzuno! I adore you too I really do…but Hiroto always stopped me when I wanted to pay attention to you… " he began to stroke the ice user hair.

" I must tell you something about my feelings for you…"

But then The Gemini storm captain felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Hiroto! Nagumo was standing next to him. "what you're doing Ryuuji?" the redhead was looking a bit mad but then Nagumo interrupted him "don't be so worked up! It's a party and he can dance with others as his date is not here, that's only normal isn't it?" The fire user grinned and winked to the other redhead.

To Midorikawa's surprise Hiroto blushed when Nagumo said "wanna go to the bar? then we can talk some more about our combo-hissatsu" he took Hiroto's arm and they walked away.

Suzuno looked impressed but then he whispered "I think that means we can continue.."

He gazed in Midorikawa's eyes "I see the night sky.." the diamond dust captain chuckled.

The greenette saw that Hiroto was so busy with Nagumo that hat he didn't looked anymore at them and took advance of that by closing the space between him and the ice user with a passionate kiss. Suzuno's eyes widened but then he deepened the kiss, when the black-eyed boy broke the kiss he whispered "I think we should go to the toilet for some more…privacy"

~AT THE TOILET~

Midorikawa moaned when the ice boy kissed his neck.

"Ryuuji..'' Suzuno said seductive.

Midorikawa's eyes were shiny, he LOVED this feeling.

Hiroto on the other hand had finished talking with Nagumo and fastly gave him a kiss.

"See you" he smiled charming.

Nagumo smirked "come over tonight"

Hiroto sighed loveling and began to walk to the toilet to fresh himself up "geez I sure love this boy..'' suddenly he heard a moan coming from inside the toilet, curious he went closer and lied his ear at the door.

"Mnn, Suzuno! AHWG!" that was Midorikawa.

His cheeks flushed "t…those two…"

TOOKED ME A LONG TIME TO TYPE THIS XD HOPE U LIKED IT

Saginuma: there's gonna be a next chapter I heard? Then I gonna make Reina mine..

Afuro: I gonna make both Suzuno and Midorikawa mine!

Reina: what about me Terumi-kun?

Afuro:..

Suzuno: reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

When the two boys finally came out of the toilet Suzuno whispered in Midorikawa's ear

"I hope Hiroto didn't heard that cute moaning of you.."

"S…suzuno!" Midorikawa blushed like mad but then whispered back with his 'Reize-voice'

"I hope Terumi-kun didn't heard YOU screaming for more…"

The ice user sticks out his tongue and began to play with the greenette's ponytail

"mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" he smirked.

Midorikawa came closer to the ice boy and kissed his nose "you mean a little sleepover.."

"Did you just say sleepover?"

Midorikawa and Suzuno looked surprised when they saw that the one who interrupted their little 'scene' was (again) Hiroto.

The redhead continued speaking

"wouldn't it be nice as we organize a sleepover for EVERYONE?" he glanced at Suzuno.

The ice user sended him an ice cold look "what do you mean with everyone?" he continued playing with Midoikawa's hair, knowing that the gesture would irritate Hiroto.

The green-eyed boy faked a smile "not foor everyone in Aliea but for the ones we are closest with, lets ask…Reina,Saginama, Nagumo and YOUR date Afuro.."

Midorikawa nodded calm "sounds like a good idea"

Suzuno smiled "OK as Ryuuji likes your idea then I like it too" he touched 'accidentally' the Midorikawa's pants and the greenette felt a sensational tickle inside his boxers.

"Ehm…lets ask the others, you can make love later" Hiroto said sarcastic.

Midorikawa's eyes turned cold.

"tch , you don't even have the guts to say that you're jealous like hell…but its good to know that players like you have feelings to."

Hiroto looked seriously nervous "what do you mean?"

Then the black eyed boy screamed "don't think I'm an idiot! I know all the rumors about your 'little adventures' and I hacked that secret blog of you and saw all your photos! You're a disgusting person Kiyama Hiroto… you only used me , you never loved me!I HATE YOU!"

The redhead sighed bored "yeah…you are right, but on this day I've found my real love! NAGUMO HARUYA!"

Then Suzuno interrupted "Its my birthday remember, you can fight this out later, for now we are friends okay?"

Hiroto nodded "I gonna ask the others" he walked away as if nothing happened.

Suzuno saw tears in Midorikawa's eyes , he kissed him as gently as he could and whispered

"please, don't cry this used to be a happy day…I promise I'm gonna make you feel better then he ever did, This is the start of something new, from now on it's you and i.."

Midorikawa lied his head at the ice users chest "does that mean you want to be my boyfriend Fuusuke?"


End file.
